


Silent Warnings

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Golden Dragon [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Nohr | Conquest Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Excuse me, Miss. I hope I am not bothering you, but I just wanted to tell you that you look absolutely beautiful today.”





	Silent Warnings

“Excuse me, Miss. I hope I am not bothering you, but I just wanted to tell you that you look absolutely beautiful today.”

“Thank you.” Oriana replied, idly brushing back a stray lock of hair.

“I am Hunt and- never mind. Excuse me.” Hunt said, turning and briskly walking away. Oriana frowned. What was that about? A new shadow on the ground in front of her drew her attention and she spun to find Benny standing there.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, glancing up at him. Benny shook his head, before smiling.

“Every thing’s fine.” Benny assured her, “Shall we?”


End file.
